


"Endure" Timestamps

by kibouin



Series: Endearing [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: Random snapshots in the lives of our Phantom Thieves and their Confidants.Scenes taken from the game that I thought were perfect opportunities to expand on the AkiRyu relationship.





	1. Culture Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Mishima was totally reading Ryuji's texts in that scene.

"I have someone I like."

Ryuji's heart slowed before it started hammering against his chest. He fumbled for his phone, shooting off a quick text: _What're ya gonna say_?! He could feel Mishima's gaze, but he had nothing to hide from him—not where his relationship with Akira was concerned.

Akira slipped his phone from his pocket, face devoid of the amusement he felt at making Ryuji so flustered. His fingers quickly moved across the screen to type out his response. _I love Ryuji_!

Mishima gasped softly, but Ryuji didn't hear him. Those words had never made an appearance before, until now. Even though they hadn't been spoken, the admission was here, in his hands. Ryuji stared at his phone, too stunned to form a reply. Akira watched him from beneath dark bangs, fighting the urge to leap off the stage and declare his love for the train wreck of a teen with dyed blond hair. He typed out two more responses, hoping at least one could bring Ryuji back to their present reality.

 _I love you, Sakamoto Ryuji_.  
_Mishima. Stop reading his texts_.

Mishima snorted, covering the sound with a soft cough. That seemed to snap Ryuji from his thoughts. With a disgruntled noise, he sent off a string of texts. _Are you stupid_?!

"Did you not see the bulletin board with our scores...?"

Ryuji kicked Mishima in the leg. He hesitated on his next line while the other teen rubbed his throbbing calf. Ryuji feared letting the whole school know about their relationship, especially since there were several students that still blamed him for the track team debacle; they would seek to use the newfound information against him.

 _I don't need that label on me!_  
_I won't be able to come back here tomorrow!_  
_Give me back the Akira I know_!

Akira pocketed his phone after reading the last message and decided it was time for him to get off the stage. The student MC shared his sentiment, since his guest had nothing else to share.

**-**

"Which Akira do you know?" said teen sighed, hands in the pockets of his pants, where they usually resided. Along with Mishima, he and Ryuji decided to migrate to the roof after the stage debacle.

Ryuji kept his gaze downward. The Akira on the stage was every bit the Akira he knew. Conniving jerk that loved to see him squirm. Mishima broke the silence with an inelegant snort followed by raucous laughter. "Sakamoto...!"

" _Mishima_ ," Ryuji growled, rounding on the other teen. Mishima held out his arm, waving his hand as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ryuji," Akira called out softly. The blond stopped advancing on the laughing teen, redirecting his glare at Akira. The brunet freed a hand, rubbing the back of his neck. Ryuji recognized it as one his anxious tells and wondered what could make their leader feel so nervous.

"Ryuji. Given the way things are right now, even I can't guarantee what the future will bring."

Ryuji gritted his teeth. Akechi Goro and his blackmailing of the Phantom Thieves. He wasn't one of them—he was _nothing_ like them! And now, they were going to be disbanded. Mishima's laughter had faded and he stared at his friends, wondering if he should give them their privacy.

Akira, omnipotent psychic that he is, obviously read his thoughts and told him to stay put as a witness. Mishima slipped his hands into his pockets and rooted himself in place. Akira thumbed the rounded edge of his phone where it resided in his pocket. "I meant what I said in that text, Ryuji. And I mean it now—"

Ryuji's eyes widened. "Akira—"

"I love you."

Mishima could feel _his_ cheeks grow hot from the declaration. Ryuji snatched Akira by the front of his shirt and dragged him in for a kiss. He couldn't return those words—not yet, but hoped Akira understood his feelings nonetheless. Actions speak louder than words and Ryuji was all about action. Akira let his right hand settle on Ryuji's hip while the left removed the hand from his shirt and held it tight. ' _I hear you, Ryuji_.'

When the couple finally separated, Ryuji's cheeks were dusted pink, his lips pretty and swollen. Akira made to initiate a follow up attack, but a throat being cleared halted his actions. Mishima peeked out from behind his hands, face redder than Ryuji's. "As much as I love being the only non-Thief holding onto your secret, I feel embarrassed and jealous at the same time."

"I can kiss you too," Akira offered, nothing behind his words other than the innocence that often drew people in.

Mishima's gaze went from Akira to Ryuji. The blond tried to hide his blush behind his hand by scratching the bridge of his nose. "I don't mind," he muttered, the sound even more muffled. "Even though you used us, you're still a good guy. I'll give you as much kisses as I would punches."

"That's too many kisses!" Mishima shrieked. Ryuji laughed and reached out to pull him close. Mishima flailed in his hold, but Akira's arms from the other side pinned his own down and he found himself trapped between two very solid bodies. Mishima closed his eyes in wait, emitting a soft sound of excitement when lips pressed against his cheeks. He deflated in their arms, Ryuji's laughter floating somewhere above his head.

"You're not a zero, Mishima," Akira whispered against the shell of his ear. Mishima bit down hard on his trembling bottom lip, but the sharp pain he felt from his actions only helped to spur the tears along. A few escaped down his cheeks and he damned his trapped arms since he couldn't wipe them away.

"You got kissed by the Phantom Thieves—you should be happy!"

Akira gave up admonishing Ryuji for his volume and could only hope no one hovered inside the stairwell. "I think he is happy," he stated, freeing his left arm to wipe away Mishima's stray tears.

"Very," Mishima laughed, the sound followed by a sniffle. This was the best cultural festival he's ever been to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten the main part! The cold really kicked my butt, and when I got free, my muse wanted me to write something else. I'll be posting that soon... 
> 
> I've had a couple of these written out already, so nibble on this until the next chapter~ *flees*


	2. The Battle Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proper way congratulations should have gone after the Arena battle in the Sixth Palace~

The band of Thieves stood before the Battle Arena counter, ready to take on anything the Palace had to throw at them, only to be thwarted by the Shadow Dealer’s words: “This is a series of honest one-on-one battles.”

Shock and outrage; calm calculation; quiet pondering. Skull listened to everyone’s chatter, only truly following along when Crow suggested that Joker be the one to participate. He fought to keep from lashing out when the not-Thief gave reasoning for his suggestion; it was sound. Joker would win. Joker always won.

Skull couldn't bring himself to care what others said about his actions; he was surrounded by friends that had already seen the best and worst of him. Crow was also present. Once Joker agreed that he was ready to engage in the challenge, Skull pushed his way to the center of the circle where their leader stood and snatched the high collar of Joker’s trench coat in both hands. Skull saw those gray eyes widen in surprise before he brought Joker in for a good luck kiss. Oracle bounced in place, clapping excitedly.

"Don't die in there," Skull whispered against Joker's lips once they separated.

"I don't think I can now," Joker murmured, sealing their mouths together once again.

The Shadow Dealer behind the barred counter cleared his throat, startling everyone and forcing the couple apart. "If you've said your goodbyes, I believe it's time for you to head into the ring."

Skull reluctantly released Joker, stepping back to give him room. Joker readjusted his collar and gave everyone a confident smile. The Shadow Dealer’s last words twisted an uneasiness in his gut—“ _Now then… prepare to know the true meaning of agony_.”—but he had Skull’s good luck kiss. The gates opened once he approached them, then closed behind him. Joker exerted as much confidence as he could muster as he walked down the “challenger” hallway to the arena.

 **-**  
  
"Joker!" The shout obviously came from the blond, but no sooner had Ryuji started running for their kneeling leader, Panther and Fox stepped in to detain him. The swordsman used his body and his sheathed katana to bar Skull's way while Panther threw all her weight into holding him back.

"I understand you wish to celebrate," Fox grunted, not at all surprised by the blond's strength. "But our leader just fought several strong Shadows, all on his own." Skull stopped resisting, staring over Fox's shoulder to where Joker smiled tiredly in their direction.

"Despite that fact—"

His head whipped around, a murderous glare directed at their unwanted member.

"We do not have time to waste," Crow continued, ignorant of the heated stare. "Saving Niijima- _san_ is our top priority. We must prove your innocence as well. Mona, if you'll kindly tend to Joker's wounds."

Mona shook his head and indicated to where Queen was fussing over Joker and his recklessness. She sighed deeply once she'd finished healing him, an amused smile brightening her eyes. "It was nice seeing you wipe out those three witches in one shot."

Skull perked up at hearing that; it had been the best match of all the rounds because Joker looked amazing wielding _his_ Lightning. It was also the shortest as well.

Joker smirked as he adjusted his gloves. "Skull helped me create the Persona that took them out." He’d explained to them the mysterious Velvet Room, and how it allowed him to create new Persona; stronger Persona, thanks to the bonds he shared with each and every one of them. Joker suddenly pouted, looking across the room where Panther and Fox kept their fellow Thief isolated. "Can I give him a thank you kiss?"

"No," Queen sighed, hands folded atop her thighs. "You'll end up making out in my sister's Palace, and I'd really like to skip telling that story in the future."

Joker grinned. "Yes, Queen."

"Good. Let's get going before Crow tries to carve his name in the walls with his mask.” Joker let out a bark of laughter that had Queen giggling as well. They stood from the money-littered floor to collect their winnings from the reluctant Shadow behind the counter.

Unfortunately, Queen’s berating was directed at _only_ Joker. Finally free of his captors, Skull launched himself at Joker, only to lift the black-clad figure into the air, arms wrapped securely around his thighs. Joker braced his hands atop Skull’s shoulders, laughing along with the blond. “That was freakin’ amazin’, Joker!”

Skull’s praise and blinding smile healed him better than any tonic or Skill ever could. Even though Queen told him not to, Joker couldn’t resist. He leaned down, gloved hands cupping the blond’s face to hold him steady, and tilted his head so their kiss couldn’t be interrupted by their masks.

Queen sighed loudly, fingers pressed against her temple. Crow looked the other way to give the couple their privacy. He was, as Skull kindly pointed out, every chance he could get… an intruder. Any sounds or comments would be used against him. He needed to earn their trust, not destroy any chances of gaining it.

“Would it be in bad taste to ask you to pose for me in Mementos?” Fox interrupted, hands raised. He looked through the frame his thumb and forefingers created, studying the couple. Skull set Joker back onto the floor, glaring at the taller Thief. Fox crossed his arms over his chest with a wide smile. “I’d like to capture love surrounded by despair.”

“You’re hopeless, Inari,” Oracle groaned, circling Fox to push him ahead of the group.

“How so?" Fox walked where guided. "They’re a beautiful couple, and Mementos is a lovely backdrop.”

“I agree with you,” Noir giggled as she chased after them. “They _are_ a cute couple. Though Mementos is a bit…”

“It’s _Death_!” Panther wailed, joining the trio. “Fox takes _so_ long trying to find the perfect scene—”

“I _am_ an artist,” Fox huffed in argument.

“Tell that to the Shadows, _Inari_.” Panther grinned at the soft sound of despair coming from their swordsman.

Crow pulled his hands from behind his back. They’d finally stopped their trembling, but now the palms of his white gloves were dotted red. He’d clenched his hands so hard, he broke skin even through the fabric. He popped a quick Life Drop into his mouth and focused on repairing the damage done to his outfit. When he lifted his gaze, he found three inquisitive stares directed at him. Queen looked worried; Skull was scowling, but it was also the blond that addressed him first.

Skull’s arm was wrapped around Joker’s waist as he asked the quiet Crow, “Ya comin’, man?”

Crow lowered his hands with a smile. “Yes. Let’s be on our way.” His plan had no room for frivolous emotions, no matter how… tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *groans into her hands* It was so happy and vibrant—just carefree, and then I’m reading it over for typos and fix-its, and it ends with… _that_! Why must I, with the feels? I’m also trying to get a feel for writing Akechi, so… he wormed his way into this time-stamp.


	3. Planetarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers, I guess? I mean... you guys probably... know what happens more than me? I was still hanging out with Iwai after the "debacle", and we had our Planetarium date~

Ryuji yawned loudly, just barely remembering to cover his mouth at the last minute. He didn't need random strangers labeling him "vulgar boy" just like everyone at Shujin, but he was bored.

Akira was _dead_ ; Makoto cautioned them not to get together unless it was dire, especially with Akechi still out there.

_"Who knows what methods he's using to spy on us?" the Student Council President murmured, brow slightly furrowed in thought._

_"I can sweep everyone for bugs, but I can't protect against pscience," Futaba mumbled, pressed against Ryuji's side during their last meeting. The blond busied himself with Akira's retro game system. "I only know what my mom did, but that two-faced Crow might have picked up a few things while traveling the Metaverse."_

Because of Akechi— _always_ because of Akechi, he couldn't visit his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Ryuji found himself grinning at the title, causing a few suspicious stares to fall in his direction. He never imagined he would have a significant other, let alone a guy. But Akira was the best thing to happen to him; best thing to happen to them all.

The crowd parted to avoid him, allowing Ryuji's gaze to fall on a familiar figure. A terrifying figure. It was the owner of the model gun shop he'd dragged Akira to after their first trip to the Metaverse. Ryuji would honestly admit out loud that he thought the man never left the shop, but that obviously wasn’t true, given what he was presently seeing. And he was with someone, too.

Ryuji hurried after the duo, only to stop immediately after spotting a blue-eyed cat peeking out from the bag slung over the unknown's shoulder. ‘ _Mo…na? But that means… Akira_?’

Morgana hadn't noticed him yet, which was a good thing. Ryuji unknowingly followed the duo—trio?—back to Shibuya train station. They entered the train car, but Ryuji remained on the platform. He had enough wits about him to stay out of the boarding area, otherwise he'd get swept in with the evening crowd. The doors closed and Ryuji’s eyes flitted from window to window, bypassing shadowed stranger after shadowed stranger, until finally settling on the familiar figures.

Akira's piercing grey eyes stared at him from beneath the hood he had to always wear up now. The owner of Untouchable stood beside Akira, his attention on the crowd as he tried to prevent them from being jostled.

Akira blinked slowly, so many questions visible in his eyes, even with the distance, and Ryuji avoided that confused gaze, feeling guilty enough already for losing faith. Slowly, the train pulled away, leaving him standing on a rapidly emptying platform. Ryuji sighed and headed back down to the gates. _'He's not like the rest of 'em. He's not leading me on. He says he loves me..._ ' He pulled out his phone after reaching the platform for his train, and shot off a text to Futaba. _Akira hangs out with the guy from Untouchable_.

Her replies was almost instantaneous.

 **Alibaba:** _Yep._  
**Alibaba:** _How d'you think you get such good weapons?_  
**Alibaba:** _Wait... AGAIN?  
_**Alibaba:** _Sa.ka.mo.to._

Ryuji winced, almost able to hear her drawing his name out in that annoyed tone.

 **Alibaba:** _Akira loves you. How many times has he told you_?   
**Me:** _...a lot. But I don't tell him that often_!  
**Alibaba:** _He's not cheating on you, idiot Ryuji! Do you want me to sic Inari on you_?

Ryuji's eyes widened and he shook his head even though Futaba couldn't see it, fingers quickly flying across the screen of his phone. _No! Pls don't. My ears will bleed_.

 **Alibaba:** _Good. Now go back to what you were doing and let our leader schmooze the common folk so we can live large~ ;D_

Ryuji smiled and found himself relaxing. He had no idea why he was always so quick to believe Akira would toss him aside, but gave his unyielding loyalty and trust to Joker; they were the same person. The reason was obvious if he took the time to notice it. There was no one in the Metaverse to judge and ridicule him. Even the Shadows didn't care, especially after Joker turned them to the Thieves' side. Byakko was especially fond of him for some reason when summoned.

In the Metaverse, Ryuji could do as he pleased and there would be no repercussions. Back in the real world, he'd get branded with labels and bullied or ostracized, more than was already happening. Several years of conditioning couldn't be erased in a few months. Could it? His train arrived before he could answer that question and Ryuji climbed on board with the rest of the passengers.

**xxx**

It wasn’t until Ryuji was back at home and cleaning the dishes after dinner that his phone decided to remind him of his earlier moment of crippling doubt in _their_ relationship. He dried his hands in the plain white apron he wore to pull the device from the confines of his pocket. It was a message from Akira, with an attachment. Ryuji exhaled deeply and opened it. His eyes widened at the image—a selfie.

Akira wore his best poker face, but Ryuji saw the amusement in his eyes. Untouchable's owner looked downright murderous, and directed that glare at Morgana, who wanted to be in the picture as well and popped out of Akira’s bag. Behind them were the lights of the planetarium; _two dudes and a cat_ was the caption.

Ryuji huffed out a laugh as he typed his response. _Take Mishima or Yusuke. I'm sure they'll love it_.

 **Akira (Leader):** _Mishima invited me one time, but I turned him down to hang out with you_.

Ryuji felt a pain in his chest that that was both happiness and guilt. He had no idea how to respond to that, and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Housework turned out to be a great distraction for him. Once he was finished with the dishes, he mopped the floor, before setting his sights elsewhere.

His mother emerged from her room after hearing the vacuum roar to life, a blatant look of confusion, mixed with a little irritation, written across her face. Ryuji was forced to put the vacuum away, but since he had his mother’s attention, he asked if he could take a short walk to clear his head. “Don’t stay out too long,” was her response before she retired to her room once more.

Ryuji grabbed his jacket, pulling it on as he made his way out into the cool evening air.

**-**

The walk proved to be just what he needed. He had many a meet-and-greets with old family friends and playful strays that helped him momentarily forget his uncertainty. But all good things do eventual come to an end.

It was only after climbing into bed for the evening did Ryuji decide to check his messages and face the music.

 **Akira (Leader):** _I didn't mean to make you feel bad  
_**Akira (Leader):** _Maybe this will cheer you up?_

The message that followed was another image, one that had Ryuji grinning. Akira and Futaba had placed their fingers together to form a lopsided heart; Morgana's paw was in the center of it. With a soft laugh, he sent off a reply: _I love you, you idiot_. He needed to say it more, right? 

 **Akira (Leader):** _Lovesick Ryuji leveled up!_

"Futaba..." Ryuji groaned. He flopped backwards, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow. A new alert made him lift his head high enough to see the text. 

 **Akira (Leader):** _Sorry. Good night, Ryuji. I love you, too_ ❤ 

Ryuji couldn't be worried about where Akira found that heart emoji. His own heart threatened to send him into cardiac arrest. He fell asleep before he could reply, not that he probably needed to, with a hand on his phone and a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Futaba would totally steal Ryuji's phone to rename herself Alibaba :D


End file.
